pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shadow Mew UFT
Hey everyone! Master Guru here and I have a shadow Mew UFT! I am looking for 6 rare shinies and I will put the pokemon I am looking for. Shiny Lapras Shiny Snorlax Shiny Eevee Shiny Electabuzz Shiny Kangaskhan Shiny Magmar I am asking for 6 pokemon from the list above in any combination. Here is the Id for the Shadow Mew: 15009672de7d79 Thanks, Guru Uh thats 5 pkmn requested O.o Hello, This is a very old page I made a while back, and to clarify I wanted 6 pokemon from the list, so it could have been 6 of any combination. thanks, Guru ---Wait so do you want just one of those or all six of them? -Champowsies Champowsies, I would like all 6, but depending on which ones you offer, I would accept 5. I have been getting a lot of good deals with my shadow legends recently, and this is the price that has been most common between them. -Guru ---Well I have Shiny Eevee, Shiny Electabuzz, Shiny Kangaskhan, and Shiny Lapras that I would be willing to trade you. But if thats not enough then I can also offer you one or two more rare ones. How about you choose one more off of my profile and then we make a deal with those five? And are we talking Shadow Mew or a Shadow Dog. Because I already have a Shadow Mew but I'm still looking for Shadow Raikou and Shadow Suicune -Champowsies Champowsies, haha we are talking about a shadow Mew, hence the title of the page is shadow Mew UFT. If you are still interested, jus let me know -Guru Ah, sorry I'm kinda out of it. I don't know why I was thinking Shadow dogs. I'll think about it and get back to you. -Champowsies ---Hey so I noticed that a lot of your trades ask for Shadow Growlithe. I would be willing to make a trade with it and maybe some other rare shadows on my page for, depending on what Shadows, Shiny Charmander or Shiny Snorlax. For Snorlax I would be willing to give you up to five and three for Charmander. Just let me know if you are interested. Hey I am kinda confused on what you are asking for. If your asking for a shiny snorlax, I guess we can work out a deal. -Guru Yeah that's kinda what I was going for. But how about Shadow Lapras, Shadow Snorlax, and Shadow Growlithe for a Shiny Snorlax. If not, I understand. Shiny Snorlax is a very hard pokemon to get. -Champowsies Champowsies, That is a fine trade since I have more than one, so go ahead and make that offer and I will accept. -Guru Guru, One of you trade requests for Snorlax was Shadow Lapras and Seel so I just went with that one, hope thats ok. I still need Shiny Charmander and Shiny Eevee. Would you be willing to trade both for Shadow Snorlax, Shadow Electabuzz, and Shadow Growlithe. Let me know what you think. -Champowsies Champowsies, Of course that is fine, and btw I do not have a shiny charmander, but I have a shiny Charizard. If you are still interested we can still make the trade. -Guru Guru, yeah that's fine. I made the trade request, nice doing business with you. -Champowsies